The Prower Saga
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Tails' horrid dreams are becoming reality: Sonic has turned his back on him. And when his friends and family are put in even greater danger that he can imagine, he must look the danger in the eye head on.
1. Sicker than Ever

Prologue

When Sonic first looked into Tails' eyes, he saw nothing but vulnerability. His eyes looked empty with despair, as if something terrible had happened to him. Sonic would never forget the look in Tails' eyes as his two year old self stared up at him for the first time.

Sonic, at the time, seven years old, wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't just leave this baby on the side of the road like this. His orange fur was a mess with oil and suit. He was still wearing a diaper, even at this later age for his baby years. His shoes looked scraggly and scuffed, as if he had dragged his feet all his life.

What puzzled the blue hedgehog the most, though, was the fact that this cute little fox had two tails. It was really weird, but at the time it didn't seem to matter to Sonic. All he knew was that this little guy was in trouble, and he needed some help.

Picking him up, Sonic began walking down the street on the cold, rainy night. When he passed the local orphanage, he considered dropping him off there. But the hedgehog continued. He firmly believed that any kid raised in an orphanage got the short end of the stick. He decided finally to bring him to his little home with his mother, Bernadette. He knew that his Mom would clean him up well--as she would any baby she ever found lying on the street.

Chapter One

"No--! You can't do this to me…someone help me…" Tails tossed and turned in his sleep as an unsettling dream sent him into a cold sweat. In the nightmare, he stood in front of a huge robot that had captured his mother and fazed her. Dr. Eggman was going in for the kill.

Tails glared up in despair at the sight. He jerked his head around and expected Sonic to come flying in to the rescue. But he never came. Tails cried out in despair.

"No!! You can't do this…I won't let you…."

"Huh…!" Tails jerked awake and began taking deep breaths. He sighed. All that was only a dream. Stretching, he got out of bed and walked out of his room and greeted his mother.

"Hi Mom," he said. At the age of twelve, Tails' mother had finally come back to Sonic's house and found her son. It was a very joyful reunion. However, whenever Tails asked about his dad, Rosemary had said nothing about it. It seemed to make her upset, but she blinked away the tears and continued to take care of her beloved son.

Rosemary gazed at Tails with tired eyes. "Hello beloved," she said yawning. "I hope you slept better than I did." Tails shrugged.

"Sorry Mom," he said. "I had this crazy nightmare…..horrible." Rosemary nodded and turned to the stove, where she was cooking breakfast.

"That happens," she agreed. "Would you like some oatmeal for breakfast, Tails?" The two-tailed fox nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, where the oatmeal was poured into a bowl in front of him. Rosemary then sat across from his and gently blew on her oatmeal.

"I'm a little worried about Sonic," Tails said, scooping up a spoon full of breakfast.

"What ever for?"

"Well, he's been acting really distracted lately…it's as if he lost one of his most precious belongings, and he's waiting anxiously for someone to return it to him."

Rosemary took a sip from her glass of milk. "Maybe something's wrong in the family. I wouldn't worry about it. You know Sonic--always moving on." Tails agreed as he took another bite of oatmeal.

When breakfast was finished, Tails grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

"I'll be home around lunchtime," he called to his mom. Rosemary nodded and opened a hall closet.

"After I clean a little bit, I'm going to town to run some errands. I'll be home around that time too." Tails walked out the door and onto the streets of Mobotropolis.

At the age of 13, Tails knew Sonic like the back of his hand. He knew where he lived, what foods he liked, what his favorite color was…well, mainly it was because he lived with him for more than five years since he took him off the street. He liked his mother, Bernadette; she was nice enough. It was a little creepy sometimes being around Sonic's dad, Jules, as he was a robot, but Tails had grown used to it. So, with all his knowledge about his best friend, he couldn't figure out why he didn't understand Sonic's dilemma as of late. It puzzled him, like a sudoku problem, or a mechanical problem. But Tails vowed that today he would ask what was wrong with Sonic.

_Ding-dong_

Sonic's doorbell sounded as the hedgehog walked out, looking tired. "Yo Tails," he said weakly, wiping a trail of drool off his mouth. "Was up?" Tails looked alarmed.

"You look terrible!" he said, shoving the hedgehog into his house. "Go lay down somewhere. What's wrong with you?...!" Sonic chuckled as he staggered over to his couch.

"Geez bud, ya sound like my mom!" Tails removed his messenger bag and sat down next to his friend.

"What's the matter with you?" he said, concerned. "Are you sick?" Sonic shook his head and stretched.

"I think I'm just tired," he yawned. Tails got up from the couch.

"Well…OK. You get some rest, and I'll go home for a bit. Just call me if you need anything. The number is-"

"You worry too much!" Sonic scolded as he waved his hand at the fox. "Just…I'll get some rest for you, don't worry about it." Tails nodded as he walked out the door.

"See ya," he waved and quietly closed to door.

Tails sighed. Sonic was more sick than ever.


	2. The Truth comes Out

Chapter Two

Tails rang the doorbell once. Twice. Three times, he rang the doorbell. Finally, Bernadette Hedgehog answered the door. "What is it, Tails?" she asked. Tails smiled at his half mom.

"Hi Mrs. Hedgehog," he said. "Is Sonic here?" Bernadette sighed.

"It would be a miracle is he WAS here," she breathed. "Lately all he's been doing is going around town with all his new friends." Tails perked. Was he hearing correctly?

"What do you mean…new friends?" Bernadette shrugged.

"All I know is that about five teenagers came into my home yesterday, scarfing food and playing video games. Sonic said today that he was going to go hang out with these friends of his." Tails nodded and drooped his ears.

"O…OK. Thank you Mrs. Hedgehog." Bernadette saw the hurt in Tails' eyes and called after him.

"Well…Sonic said that they were going to the ice cream parlor. You might go and catch up with them there." Tails smiled and dashed off.

"Thanks Mrs. Hedgehog!" he called back.

"Sonic! Glad to see you!" Tails hopped in the booth next to his friend. Sonic gazed down in surprise at him.

"How'd you find me here?" he demanded.

"Your mom told me."

Sonic scowled and looked at all his other friends that were with him. Tails spotted a cat, a leopard, a turtle, and a dog. They all stared at him with disgust.

"Uh," Sonic said. "This is my…um neighbor, Tails." Tails smiled proudly.

"AND his best friend," he bragged. The leopard laughed.

"Yeah, whatever," he said. "You look a little short to be his best friend." The dog jabbed Tails in the arm.

"Yeah, and a little scrawny too…you could never catch up with Sonic in a race." Sonic flicked Tails' ear.

"Never has, never will," he confirmed. The cat took a bite of her ice cream.

"Ha ha, yeah, you little loser."

"Just kick him outta here Sonic," the turtle willed. "He's just a little dork." Tails glanced puzzling at Sonic.

"Uh…" Sonic stuttered. "S-sorry, guys, I need to get home now anyways. I'll catch ya later? Arcade, at 6?" The cat waved.

"We're there Sonic," she said. "See ya then."

As the animals piled out, Tails glared at Sonic. "What was that all about, huh?" he asked. Sonic shrugged.

"Listen dude…only hang out with me when you see me home, OK?" Tails put his hands on his hips.

"Why?" he demanded. Sonic stuttered around for an excuse.

"Uh…uhm…OK, you wanna know why?" Tails perked his ears, ready for the answer. "'Cause you're a dork, that's why."

Tails' brain seemed to shatter into a million pieces. He couldn't do anything but stand dumbfounded as Sonic continued.

"I've got different friends now, dude. I can't ruin my reputation with you hanging around. Can you understand that?"

Tails didn't reply. All he did was storm out the ice cream parlor, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Sonic hated him.


	3. You're a Hero

Chapter Three

"Miles, honey? What's wrong?" Rosemary watched her son storm into the house, looking very sad. He sighed and tried his best to smile.

"Uh, I'm OK Mom," he confirmed. Rosemary felt his forehead, like all good mothers do.

"Are you sure? You aren't sick or anything?"

"I'm OK."

Rosemary nodded. "Alright," she said. "We're having spaghetti tonight for dinner. Would you like some?" Tails rubbed his head.

"Um, actually I ate a lot of ice cream with Sonic today. Maybe I'll heat some up a little later in the microwave." Rosemary swished her tail.

"Well…OK. Tell me if you need anything." Tails trudged up to his room and sat on his bed. The words echoed in his mind. _You wanna know why? 'Cause you're a DORK!_

He shook his head and closed his eyes. The tears he had bit back for his mom suddenly started to flow out. He could remember the last time they went on an adventure. Sonic had relied so much on him…he was his best friend…

Then Tails opened his eyes to find that he was still living this miserable life. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. It was over.

The fox couldn't help but gaze at the picture sitting on his bookshelf. Sonic and him were smiling brightly on that warm, summer-like day back in the spring. That day they had gone to the lake right next to the old Johnson place; Sonic wouldn't get in the water, so Tails pushed him in. That was such a fun day…

He looked out his bedroom window and saw Sonic walk out of his house. Going to the arcade, no doubt. With all his "friends". Bernadette watched him go out and sighed. Tails thought she saw a bit of discomfort in her green eyes, but he couldn't tell anymore because she returned back into the house in which she was residence.

Tails sighed and finally walked out the door to his room. He had to go somewhere-anywhere-to take this pain off of his heart.

Once again, the fox trudged down the steps, ignoring his mother and walked out the door. He paused to take in the surroundings. A cool, breezy air drifted lazily through the night as day turned to night. He sighed comfortably. Was this what life was really about?

Suddenly, a sickening _boom_ was heard. The booming edged closer to Tails. He turned around slowly and gasped, horrified.

Elsewhere, Sonic was ranking up the top score on an arcade system. He blasted his way through a couple more mines and bypassed a planet. His new friends cheered him on.

A small, portable TV stood perched on the wall. Suddenly, the program that was showing was interrupted by a black and white dog in a suit. "We interrupt this program to bring you an important announcement," he reported. "This just in: Dr. Eggman, evil genius of Mobius is terrorizing the town. We have high hopes that our saviour, Sonic the Hedgehog, will be here shortly." Sonic glanced up and sighed.

"Not again!" The friends sighed as Sonic's last life was destroyed by a meteor. The hedgehog turned to his companions.

"Sorry dudes, I've gotta take this. I'll be back in 10 minutes, tops." Sonic raced away, leaving everyone in his dust.

Tails cried out in a squeal as Eggman reached into his house and pulled out Rosemary. The two tailed fox grimaced.

"No-! I…Mom…!" Rosemary gasped and strained herself, trying to heave out of Eggman's grasp. The villain cackled.

"Sorry, foxy, but you're mother is toast!" Tails whirled up his tails and began flying up to the robot, only to be swatted down by its metal grip.

In a brilliant blue streak, Sonic raced down next to Tails and crossed his arms. "Need some help, little man?" Tails barred his teeth and heaved himself up.

"I'm fine, thanks," he replied gruffly. Sonic shrugged and looked up at the Eggman robot. His devil-may-care smirk turned upside down into a frown.

"Whoa…that thing's HUGE!" Tails rubbed his head.

"Just caught that?" he challenged.

Suddenly, a huge metallic arm blasted down on the road, Sonic and Tails barely able to escape its wrath. Sonic hopped onto the arm and spun into a ball, blasting through the robot. Tails fumed. HE was supposed to do that!

Rosemary screamed as the robot began to collapse. Tails whirled up and zoomed to the rescue. He grabbed his mom as she free-fell through the air. They both landed safely on the ground.

When Tails turned around, news reporters were gathered around Sonic. He smirked for the camera and winked for all the lady interviewers.

"Tell us, Sonic," one of the interviewers asked. "Who was the hero here?" He laughed and put his hands behind his head.

"The real hero here was-…" Sonic looked back to watch Tails and Rosemary trudge back into their little home on Main Street. He turned back to the cameras again.

"Well, folks, the real hero today was my pal, Tails." Tails pricked his ears and glared back at the hedgehog. Sonic smiled and walked over to him.

"Everyone give Tails a big round of applause!" Tails marveled as all of the news reporters clapped and cheered. A lady gave him a big, wet kiss on the cheek and some little kids gathered around him and gave him high-fives. Rosemary brushed away a tear of happiness as Tails, for the first time in years, laughed gleefully.

Sonic led Tails away from the reporters and put his hands on his shoulders. "Dude, I'm really sorry. I've been a real jerk, and…and, well, I didn't even think about how you would have felt about it. You're not a dork…not at all." Tails glared up at him.

"If I'm not a dork then…what am I?" Sonic smiled and hugged him.

"You're a hero."

The End


End file.
